


In the Red

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bite Fetish, Biting, Cock Warming, Doggy Style, F/M, HEA, Knife Play, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a punk bitch, Kylo is Not Nice, Kylo's a kinky mother fucker, Light BDSM, Loan Shark - Freeform, Missionary Position, Modern Universe, Office Sex, Payback, Poor Rey, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey owes money, Shower Sex, Smut, alllll the sex, dubcon, indecent proposal, kylo catches feelings, mobster, more tags to come, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Kylo Ren has money to spare, so helping others in need comes easily to him. But having those people pay him back is a must. Some call him a loan shark but he’s much much, more.Enter Miss. Rey Niima who owes more than she can afford. But not to worry, he won’t kill her… he has something else in mind. Something more indecent than spilt blood...
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 356
Kudos: 722





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, let’s kick off the new year with some darkness!! 🖤 
> 
> This fic is purely for smuts sake but there will be feels and plot to fill in the gaps lol
> 
> ***  
> PSA- Rey gives her permission; though the choice is thrust upon her. Kylo does not have sex with her/touch her until he has her verbal confirmation. And because of this I will not be putting a rape tag on this fic. If you find this uncomfortable; please click away.  
> ***
> 
> Hope you enjoy and happy 2020!

\--

Kylo cracks his knuckles as he reads through the newest delinquent account folder in front of him. Rey Niima hasn’t paid in over three months and hasn’t answered any of the notices. She owes over $15,000 after her previous payments and with interest and late fees… she’s in trouble. The Knights are our collecting her now and soon she’ll be before him. He hopes she’ll listen quietly, he hates when they make a fuss. The begging… the crying… you’d think he’d be used to it after all these years but it still annoys him. She’ll have forty eight hours… and if she doesn’t get the money by then… she’ll have a date with a car compactor. Kylo swishes the whiskey in his glass and watches the night outside his window; it’s been a long day but he knew this was coming. His phone chimes next to him and he knows his guest is coming up the elevator. He quickly tosses back the rest of the amber hued liquid, hissing as it burns his throat and sets the glass down before the doors to his office open. His Knights file in and beside one is the girl. But she’s nothing like he thought she’d look like… not the usual debtors he’s seen… she’s young… beautiful… a wet dream if he’s ever seen one. He can only imagine how her skin would feel against his… 

“Hello Miss. Niima, it’s a pleasure.” He says as she’s pushed in front of him. She glares at the men behind her and looks to Kylo. “Is there a reason you haven’t paid your bill?” He asks. 

“I have paid my-”

“Oh no no. Not your power or water bill... I mean your bill to… Plutt.” 

“That’s between me and him…” she mutters. 

“No… now it’s between me and you, Miss. Niima. I own Plutt… which means his finances are mine. So I’d like to know why you think you can skip payment three months in a row.” He says. Kylo watches as her face pales slightly and he sighs. “You over over $15,000 in dues… plus over drafts and late fees… plus interest. It comes out to roughly $20,000. Now, I understand that things happen, that life gets in the way but if you can’t get the money you owe me in forty eight hours… you had better-”

“I’ll get it.” She quickly says. “I… I’ll get it!” Kylo smiles and puts his hand on his desk as he stands. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He walks around his desk and points to the clock on the wall. “You have two days…” and he nods to his men. They quickly escort the woman from his office and Kylo smiles as his door shuts. They never get the money… and something about her… makes him think. He won’t have them kill her… he’ll find some other way for her to pay off her debt. 

Kylo reaches for his phone and smiles to himself as he dials Phasma’s number. After a few moments, he hears her voice.

“Phasma.” She answers. 

“I need a room on Wednesday.” 

“Hello to you too old friend.” Kylo rolls his eyes and hears clacking on the other end of the phone. “All of Wednesday, or just the night?” She asks. 

“The night will do.” 

“Business or pleasure?” She asks. 

“Both.” 

“Oh fun.” She says with a laugh. Kylo laughs along with her and sighs.

“Well, we’ll see.” 

“Wish you the best. You know the code.” 

“Talk soon.” And he hangs up the phone. 

-

-

***

_Miss. Rey Niima,_

_Agreed upon amount or not, go to the hotel on First Street and Order Avenue at 10 o’clock sharp._

_Room number 505._

_K.R_

_***_

Kylo puts the note into one of his men’s hand and sighs. 

“Give that to our Miss. Niima. And make sure she goes; will you?” The man nods and walks from his office. 

Kylo quickly texts Phasma to see if his room is ready with what he ordered; and when she replies with a thumbs up, he knows she did as he asked. The more he thought about it, the less he just wanted the room. He wanted champagne, chocolates and silk sheets. If little Miss. Niima was to accept his offer, he wanted her to enjoy herself. He knows it’s an indecent proposal but he isn’t really in the business of decent things… 

Though he never went about getting his money’s worth this way…

-

-

Kylo stands at the window and watches as one of his cars pull up in front of the hotel. Rey gets out of the backseat and before she can take a step, one of his men gets out and escorts her into the building. Kylo let’s himself take a seat and pours himself a whiskey. He slowly sips his drink and when he hears the door mechanically open, he sighs. He looks up and sees exactly who he’s been waiting for. Miss. Niima; dressed in a black skirt and a deep burgundy blouse… black high heels… 

Kylo smiles and crosses his legs as he sees someone shut the door behind her. 

“Can’t be trusted?” He asks. 

“Sorry?”

“One of my men is staying at the door… which means… you tried to run.” She doesn’t speak and he smiles. “Did you get dressed up just for me?” He teases. 

“No.” She huffs. “I stayed at work later… overtime…” Kylo nods and takes a drink from his glass before speaking. 

“I assume you didn’t get the money.”

“...no.” She answers. 

“What would you like to do about that Miss. Niima?” He asks. 

“What… what can I do?” She asks. “I tried… I tired to get a loan… I tired to ask my boss for the money...I… I know what Plutt said would happen but I thought… I thought the shop would go well enough but… it didn’t…” she blabbers. “...I… I don’t want to die.” She admits. “So… please, if I can have a few more months I promise I can get you the money, so-”

“I want the money now Miss. Niima…”

“I know and I’m sorry but I don’t… I don’t have it. All I have in my banking account is $500 and change. I’ll give you that… I… I have it now.” And she reaches into her purse. He watches as she takes out the cash and walks over to him, she holds out the bills and Kylo sighs. 

“Keep it.” He says. 

“But, at least-”

“Put the money back into your purse Miss. Niima; it won’t do you any good now.” She just stands there and Kylo gets up from his seat. He sets down his whiskey and takes the money from her. He pushes it back into her purse and takes the purse from her hand. He puts it down onto the chair and takes another step towards her. She takes a step back and Kylo smiles. “I have a proposition for you.” 

“O-okay…” he watches as she takes a few more steps back and he follows after her. 

“I’m a very upfront man Miss. Niima…” he tells her. “And when I want something, I go for it. Now… you need this debt expunged and I would very much like to have sex with you.” Her eyes widen and he smiles. “I know how it sounds but… I’m willing to make a deal.” 

“...okay.” Kylo sighs at the hope and takes a step forward. 

“Six months.” He tells her. “Six months of sex with you on my terms and I wipe your slate clean. No strings.” 

“That sounds like a pretty large string…”

“Depends on how you look at it. You either take this… or I have my men take you to our scrap yard. It’s your choice, Rey.” Her eyes stay on his and he sighs. “And that six months will start tonight.” 

“Why six months?” She asks. 

“By our calculations that’s the amount of time it should have taken you to pay us back.” Rey turns from him and he waits for her to speak. 

“... what… what kind of sex?” He hears.

“I’m open to all kinds…” he admits. “Though… like any man I do have my kinks.” 

“Um… I… I…” 

“If you’d like… I’ll give you ten minutes alone to think it through.” And he starts heading to the door. But as he puts his hand on the handle…

“Wait.” Kylo stops and smiles slightly before turning back to her. “I’ll do it. I’ll… I’ll have sex with you.” She still turned away from him and he sighs. 

“For six months?” He asks. “On my terms?” 

“...yes.” 

“I need you to be sure of this Rey.” He says.

“I am… I’m sure… I just want to get this over with.”

“Very well then. I’ll still give you the ten though. Have some champagne, a bite of chocolate and relax.” And he exits the room. He smiles at his men and sighs. “You can leave. I can handle her.”

“Are you sure sir?” One asks. 

“Yes. You’ve all done enough for the evening, go home. But someone be here at six to collect Miss. Niima.” 

“Yes sir.” And he watches as his men file down the flowered hallway. Kylo checks his phone and quickly sets a timer for ten minutes. He’ll give her that much… she deserves some peace before she meets the monster. 

-

-

After his timer chimes, Kylo swipes his keycard and enters the room again. He double locks the door behind him and sees Rey sipping champagne; sitting on the duvet. Kylo walks toward her and she stands; setting the glass on the table next to her. 

“This has to be consensual.” He explains. “I know I’m taking advantage of you and you’re only doing this to get your debt expunged; but still… I need your verbal confirmation.” Kylo sees her eyelashes flutter and her head nod. “I need you to tell me yes… that you understand what’s going to happen.” 

“... I understand.” She says. Kylo takes the last remaining steps between them and quickly takes her in his arms. He turns her around and presses her against him. He hears her gasp and he runs his nose along her cheek. He begins to unbutton her dark blouse and once it’s falling open, he lays his eyes on her lace covered breasts.

“Tell me yes… tell me I can touch you, Rey. ” he whispers as his hand hovers over her skin. 

“You can touch me…” And he lets his right hand cup one, running his thumb over the already hard nipple.

… this isn’t real lace… it’s rough, scratchy… he’ll have to buy her more appropriate dress wear. Kylo pulls down the material and sighs as her breast is free. He circles his thumb around the dusty nipple and pinches gently. 

“Does this excite you?” he asks as he kisses her neck. 

“No.” She says with her teeth clenched. 

“I think it does… shall we check another way?” And he moves his hand lower. He cups her ass and thigh as his hand goes to the hem of her skirt and he pulls it up. He hears the material hitch and rip slightly and he puts his hand to the meeting of her thighs. He palms her pussy and gently runs two fingers in between her legs. He hears her moan and he smiles when he feels a slight dampness to her panties and laughs. “Now would you look at that…” she feels him squirm and he licks up her neck to her ear. Kylo quickly pushes his hand into her panties and hums as he feels her; hot and wet against his palm. “I think we’re going to have fun Miss. Nimma…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love on the first chapter!!   
> I hope this chapter lives up to the last! <3

-

Kylo rubs his nose along Rey’s cheek and gently traces her pussy lips with his fingertips. She’s wet… though she might not want to. He wants to slip inside her… just how they stand… 

He could easily tear her panties away from her body and thrust inside her… but he won’t. He’ll tease her… make her want it… just as bad as he does. Kylo runs his fingers upward, lightly pressing at her clit and smiles when her hips move on their own accord. He presses his fingers slightly and hears her gasp. 

“Turned on now?” He asks her. She shakes her head up and down and he lets his fingers circle around the right bundle of nerves. Rey squirms against him and she moans into his ear. “Sorry… what was that?” He asks. 

“...yes.” She mutters. Kylo smiles and moves his fingers downward towards her opening. He barely pushes a finger inside her and hears her gasp. “Please…” Kylo kisses her neck and pushes a finger inside her; feeling her tight walls clench around it. He shuts his eyes a moment at the feeling and moves it in and out before adding another finger. Kylo opens his eyes and sees one of Rey’s hands clenched by her side. 

“Need something more, Miss. Niima?” he asks. She doesn’t say anything and he presses his thumb against her clit. She gasps as he does and he chuckles. “I’ll give you more…” and moves his thumb over her clit until she’s squirming in his arms. Kylo keeps his fingers moving until she cries out into the room and slumps against him. He pulls his fingers from her, removes his hand from her panties and moves his hand back up to her freed breast. He hears Rey whimper and he traces his wet fingers around her nipple before he lets Rey go completely.

“Happy?” he asks. She doesn’t say anything and he sighs. “Undress… then lay on the bed.” She hesitates slightly and he sighs. “You said, yes Miss. Niima…” he reminds her. And she shimmies the blouse from her shoulders. It drops onto the carpet and she unzips the side of her skirt. It falls around her legs and she steps out of it before sliding out of her high heels. Kylo’s mouth waters at the sight of her tanned freckled skin and watches as her hands go to the clasp of her bra. He watches intently as it falls from her body and when her fingers go to her panties and sighs. He hasn’t stopped fantasizing about her since his Knights brought her into his office and now… she’s about to be bare before his eyes. Once her panties are on the floor, and his eyes are on her ass… he wants nothing more than to plant his teeth into her skin and mark her as his. And… maybe he will… 

Kylo quickly undresses himself and sets his clothes to the side while he watches Rey walk to the bedside. Once she’s laid out on the silk sheets he goes to her. He gazes down at her body and when he looks to her eyes, he smiles. 

“You’re beautiful…” he tells her. “But… I hope you’re not fragile.” And he quickly flips her over onto her stomach. He pushes her legs under her body and when her ass is in the air, he kisses it. “Now… to remind you of our little agreement…” he kisses once more and then sinks his teeth into the skin of her ass. 

She cries out as he bites and tries to squirm away but he keeps his arms around her legs. He keeps his teeth embedded in her skin a moment and when he lets go, he smiles at his handiwork. There on her right cheek is his bite mark. 

“I have a thing for biting…so that won’t be the last time you’ll feel my teeth in your skin...”and he kisses around it before getting off the bed and getting a condom from the bedside table. He opens the package, slips it on and kneels down onto the bed again. “Now I’m going to fuck you from behind Miss. Niima….” He gently traces her lips with his cock and feels her shiver. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” And he pushes inside her. He groans as she envelops him and feels her clench around his cock. “Fuck you’re wet…” he mutters. And he slightly pushes deeper inside her. She gasps under him and Kylo kneads her thighs. “Okay?” He asks. He sees her head nod but that’s not what he needs. “Use your words, Rey.” 

“Yes… it’s… it’s fine… good.” 

“Good?” He asks. 

“You’re… so big.” She moans as her hips move backwards. Kylo grips onto her thighs and pulls from her just enough to tease her. 

“Am I?” He asks as he slowly pushes back inside. “How big?” 

“Fuck… off…” Kylo smiles and pulls from her completely. 

“Sorry?”

“Come-”

“Tell me… float my ego…” he says as he moves his cock against her lips. 

“Come on… please just…”

“Tell me Rey… I’d love to hear…” Her hips move more and he pulls away from her. “Maybe…”

“The biggest I’ve ever had… okay? Now, please!” Kylo smiles to himself and runs his cock down her lips a few times before thrusting back inside her. Rey moans as he bottoms out inside her and bends over her. Placing his head right next to her ear; he whispers… 

“Good to know.” And as he thrusts in and out of her, she moves her hips with his own. Their bodies make the lewdest sounds Kylo’s ever heard and he smiles into her skin. He keeps a steady pace at first, testing the waters… and when he suddenly stops and she presses her ass against him on her own accord… he knows he can be rougher with her. If she was hesitant he would have stayed the way he was but now… that’s over with. 

Kylo quickly pulls from his bedmate and flips her over onto her back. She gasps as he takes her legs in hand and pushes them so they’re pressed against her chest. 

“Keep them there.” and he lets her legs go before collecting her hands in his. He places them above her head and sighs as he lets go. “Hold that pose…” and he backs up slightly to look at her. She stays how he places her and Kylo smiles. “Fine?” he asks. 

“Yes…” Kylo puts his hands to her legs and caresses her calves as he stares down at her. 

“Good.” and he thrusts inside her again. Her mouth goes agape as he bottoms out inside her and he rotates his hips; making her moan. Then he pulls from her and slowly pushes himself back. He groans as her pussy clenches around his girth and he sighs. “You’re so… fucking tight…” he mutters. And when she squirms under him, he lets her have it. He moves his hips at the quickest pace he can muster and keeps his hands on her calves so she’s still beneath him. She makes little  _ ah  _ sounds as he pounds into her and he continues his pace until he feels his orgasm rising in his balls. He brings her legs over his shoulders and puts one hand to her pussy. He begins to rub two fingers against her clit at the same rate of his hips and she clenches around him again. Making him moan. Her hands tangle in the sheets above her head and when he feels her pussy begin to convulse; he snaps his hips two more times and cums. He shuts his eyes as his body moves and groans as it ends. He pulls from her and lays next to her on the bed. He stares up at the ceiling and puts a hand to his chest and breathes in slowly. He looks to his side and sees a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her chest is heaving and he can almost see a smile on her lips. He turns over on his side, puts his head on her shoulder and kisses her skin but she pulls away slightly. He pauses a moment and goes to put his arm over her body but she scoots away from his touch.

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“...yeah.” she says breathlessly. 

“Then why are you pulling away?” 

“...I don’t know.” and she turns over on her side. Kylo looks over her body a moment and sighs. He gets off the bed, moves the sheets and gets under them. He lays his head on the pillow and watches as Rey gets off the bed and stands. 

“Get into bed, Rey.”

“I want to leave…”

“It’s late… besides a car will be here at six in the morning to collect you.” he tells her. “Just get into bed.”

“I-”

“My terms… remember Miss. Niima.” he sees her hesitate but then she slowly gets into the sheets with him. He smiles, puts his arm over her waist and pulls her to him. He puts his head over hers and closes his eyes. “Just sleep.” he feels her squirm in his arms slightly but then she stills with a loud sigh. “Good night.”

“...night.” and he lets himself relax with her in his arms. 

-

-

When Kylo wakes he expects to wake with a face full of hair and an asleep arm but instead he wakes to a slightly cold bed. He stretches his arms above his head as he turns onto his back and sighs. He stares up at the ceiling a moment and when he sits up, he sees Rey is nowhere to be seen. He slips from the sheets, grabs his boxers from the floor and puts them on before making his way to the restroom in the far corner of the room. The door is shut, so he knocks. 

“Rey?” he asks. But there isn’t an answer. He puts his ear to the door and hears the shower running. He smiles to himself and tries the doorknob. The door opens and he looks into the steam. He takes a step inward and sighs before he speaks. “Rey?” he asks again. 

“Y-yes?” he hears from the shower. 

“Want some help?” he asks in the slyest tone he can. 

“No thank you. I’d rather wash last night off me if you don’t mind.” he hears her say in a hurried tone. 

“Was it that awful?” he asks. “You came twice.”

“I’m aware of how many times I came, now please get out!” she yells. Kylo smirks and shuts the door behind him as he exits the restroom. He quickly slips into his clothing and goes to the window. He stares out into the early sunrise and when he hears the door open, he turns to see Rey coming out with a towel wrapped around her body. He smiles at her as she collects her clothing and leans against the window. 

“Morning.”

“...morning.” and she turns away from him as she looks around the room. As she picks up her underwear Kylo speaks. 

“Regretting your decision?” and she stops in her tracks. 

“... I don’t know. I’m… half and half I guess.”

“Explain.”

“... I’m glad I’m not dead… I’m glad I can go home and see my friends again. But… I wish…”

“You wish you didn’t have to have sex with me.” he finishes. 

“...yes.” 

“And?”

“And… I think you’re a monster for making me.” Kylo smiles and nods his head. 

“I am a monster… but you’ll get used to it.” he hears her sigh and he watches as she walks back into the restroom.. It’s almost six… one of his men will be here soon to collect her and he’ll have to go into work. He sighs a moment and looks back out the window. 

-

-

Kylo walks with Rey and a knight to the front entrance of the hotel and smiles as he sees Rey’s eyes glance to him. As they get outside and to the car, he opens the door for her. 

“Thank you.” and she gets into the car. 

“Sir, your car is-”

“I’ll be riding with Miss. Niima. Take the other car back I’ll be along shortly.” he walks around to the opposite side and gets in. He smiles as he sits beside Rey and she groans. “You’ll be rid of me soon enough, sweetheart.” he looks in front of him and sighs. “Drive.” and they pull from the parking spot. Kylo watches a few buildings fly by and after a moment, he turns to Rey. She’s typing away at her phone and he sees it’s an older model phone. There’s a large crack in the screen and he wonders how she can even use it. Once she puts the phone down, her eyes glance over to him. “So… how are you feeling now?” he asks. 

“...I don’t know.”

“Did you enjoy last night or are you regretting the next time I call for you?” 

“...I’m not going to lie… it was nice… fun. But the circumstances…” she trails off. 

“I understand.” he says. “But… overall?”

“Do you want me to score you or something?” she asks sarcastically. Kylo laughs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I think I know what I’d get…” he mutters. “But I would like to know how you feel, Rey.”

“Fine… I’m upset.”’

“And why are you upset?” he asks. “Besides the fact that it was have sex with me or death…”

“I’m upset because I enjoyed it.” she mutters. “I… I liked it. I… I… liked having sex with the man who wants to kill me.”

“I don’t want to kill you.”

“That’s what you were going to do…”

“I don’t do it.” he explains. “My men do. I never get my hands dirty.”

“Same thing…”

“Perhaps but… I don’t ever want to kill anyone, Rey. It’s just a part of this business. And, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I shouldn’t of.”

“No, but you did. I wouldn’t beat yourself up about it sweetheart.” and he stops as they pull up in front of an apartment building. He looks out the window and almost gasps. “This… this is where you live?” he asks. He looks around at the graffitied walls and run down cars and hears her answer. 

“...yeah. Why?”

“It’s horrible.”

“It’s… not that bad.”

“Rey there’s bars on the windows.” he says. 

“It’s what I can afford… and lets be honest… I can’t even afford this.”

“You work in an office building. Slightly more than minimum wage…”

“Yes but most of my money goes toward my shop… or… it was…” Kylo sighs as he hears the car door open and he turns to her. He doesn’t even know why she borrowed that money from Plutt… what business did she try and start? “Rey-” but the door is shut, and she’s gone. Kylo rolls down the window and watches as she rushes across the street and into the third door on the building. He sighs as she goes out of sight and gets his phone from his pocket. He dials Hux and when he answers-

“I need an apartment in the district near mine.”

“Okay Sir and how much-”

“I don’t care about cost, single bedroom, nice amenities and a view. Something appropriate for a young woman. And have this done by the end of the day.”

“Yes Sir, right away Sir.” and Kylo hangs up. He looks around the the run down buildings around him and sighs. 

“Sir… are we ready to leave now?” he hears. 

“Yes… we can leave.” and they pull away from the curb. Kylo keeps an eye on the door Rey went into and sighs as he rolls the window up. More phone calls to make… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter three is here!  
> I've capped this story off at five chapters now so there will only be two more updates!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!! <3

Kylo flips through the papers on his desk and once he finds what he’s looking for he begins to type the contents onto the computer. Miss. Rey Nimma… debt expunged… date and time. As he types he thinks of what he can do to Rey the next time he sees her. He has fantasy after fantasy running through his head and he has to decide which he wants the most. He saves his work before continuing the report when there’s a knock at his door. 

“Sir?” he hears. 

“Yes?” he looks up and sees one of his men… Cardo, poking his head through the door. 

“Plutt is on line one.” Kylo groans and puts his head into his hands. 

“Take a message.”

“He says it urgent… that Miss. Nimma is there causing a scene.” Kylo looks up as the name comes across his ears and picks up the phone. 

“What the fuck is wrong?” he asks. 

“This bitch is here asking for you. Like I know where the fuck you are!” the man yells. “She’s making people leave the store! Saying I’m a crook and shit!” Kylo sighs. 

“Give her the phone.”

“Wha-?”

“Give her the phone, Plutt!” and there’s silence over the phone a moment until he hears Rey’s voice. 

“How dare you!” he hears. 

“Hello to you too, Rey.”

“Where’s my shit!?” she yells. “My apartment’s empty and all I can get out of anyone is your name!” Kylo listens to her yell a moment and feels his cock harden under the fabric of his pants. She’s feisty all of a sudden. “I come home from work and my apartment is fucking ransacked! Now tell me where it is!” 

“If you calm down a moment I’ll tell you.” he can hear her breathe and he smiles. “Your shit, as you call it is in your new apartment.” he tells her. 

“My… what?” she asks. 

“I can’t have my plaything living in destitution… so… I found you a little apartment.”

“W-why would you do that?” 

“Like I said… I can’t have my plaything living in such filth.” he says. “Stay at Plutt’s… I’ll send a car.”

“I don’t want a new apartment, I just want my stuff put back!” she yells. 

“My terms… remember Miss. Nimma?”

“That…” she trails off. “My living situation has nothing to do with our agreement.”

“In a matter of fact it does… I’m sure there’ll be a time that I’ll want to fuck you in your bed, so… there we have it. Besides, you should be thankful to me. I’m giving you a better life, Rey. A car will be there soon, enjoy your gifts.” and he hangs up the phone. He looks up and sighs at Cardo. “Go get Miss. Niima and take her to her new place.” he tells him. “Tell her I’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.” and he exits his office. Kylo sighs and turns toward the window. Now he knows exactly what he wants to do to her tomorrow. 

-

-

Kylo unlocks the door to Rey’s apartment and walks inside. He locks the door behind him and looks around the new furnishings. He knows she’s upset with him… he took everything from her and had it replaced. And he can only imagine what else he can do. She agreed to his terms… she shouldn’t have. He might have known what he would want… but she didn’t. She’ll get her things back at the end of the six months but until then, she’ll be how he wants her. Kylo takes a seat on the couch, crosses his legs and sets his bag down next to him. He lays his head back and sighs. She should be home soon… and when she walks through that door…

Kylo hears the door open and he smiles when he sees Rey come through. She gasps and puts a hand to her chest. Kylo laughs and she glares. 

“What in the hell are you doing here?” she asks. Kylo switches his legs over the other and sighs. 

“I think you know.” she just stares at him and he nods to the door. “Close it.” she hesitates before she does and takes a step in. “First order of business…” Kylo grabs the bag beside him and takes out the phone box. He puts it out towards her but she doesn’t take it. “A new phone. How you can even operate the one you have currently is shocking.” He says. “Newest model, case, earphones, it’s all in there. I was going to switch your provider but it seems you put minutes on it by card. So, I chose mine.” He stands and puts it in her hand. “Two year contract.” He watches as she just stares at the box and sighs. 

“And my clothes?” She asks. “They’re gone too.” Kylo looks her over and sees she’s wearing the deep burgundy skirt and white blouse he chose. 

“You don’t seem to mind the new ones.”

“I had no choice but to wear them!” She seethes. Kylo shrugs and hears her things being thrown down. “Please, just get this over with and let me have my life back.” 

“You’ll get your life back in six months. For now… you can get used to living in a better part of town, wearing nice clothes and having a phone that actually works.” He tells her. “I’m sure women far and wide would kill for this Rey.” She just stares up at him and he sighs. “Now… second order of business.” He begins. He takes a step toward her and smiles. “Take off your clothes. I’ve been waiting for this since I heard you on the phone yesterday…” he sees her throat bob as she swallows and sees her eye the bedroom. “That fine.” He answers. “I’ll have you anywhere.” 

“Can… can I ask something?” She asks. 

“Of course.” She looks way from him a moment and he hears her sigh. 

“... Plutt asked why I wasn’t dead.” She says. “He said… he’d never seen anyone come back from your office before. So… so why…?”

“Why you?” He finishes. 

“...yeah.”

“I honestly have no clue.” He says. “All I do know is that I wanted you… and I’m not in the habit of giving things I want up.” He begins to undo his tie and slides it from under his collar. “I’d you’d like a deeper answer you’re not going to get one.” He tells her. “I can’t give you an answer I myself don’t even know.” She nods her head and he looks upwards to the loft bedroom. “Go, undress and lay on the bed. I’ll get us a drink.” And he heads to the small kitchen. “I want you how I said when I get up there.” and he looks through the kitchen to find the wine. He had it stocked with various foods and beverages. Things he knew he’d like and also had her own preferences put in. He hears her go up the stairs and grabs a bottle. He gets two glasses from the cupboard and waits a moment before he heads up the stairs after her. 

He sees her standing next to the bed, still clothed. He sets the bottle and glasses down on the desk across from the bed and turns to her. 

“Is there a reason you’re still dressed?” he asks. He hears her sigh and she begins to pull her blouse from her skirt. Kylo watches as she goes down to her underwear and when she puts her thumbs into the straps of her thong… he stops her. He turns her toward him and pushes her to the bed. She leans her legs against it and he pushes on her chest. Rey lays herself down and he stares down at her. He wants her undressed but… he thinks of a better way to get her out of her clothes. He takes his switchblade from his pocket and once the blade is showing… her eyes widen. “I’m not going to hurt you…” he assures her. “But I am going to get you free of these…” and he puts the blade in between her breasts. He slides it under the fabric of her bra and quickly cuts through it. 

She gasps again and he smiles as her breasts are freed. He runs the blade down to her stomach and sees her belly shiver. 

“Don’t move… you don’t want to cut yourself baby.” and when the blade reaches her mound, he stops. Kylo licks his lips and lifts one strand of the thong upward. He puts the blade under it and moves it up and down a few times. He stares down at her and sees her teeth are biting into her bottom lip. Kylo quickly cuts through the small strand and he sees her body stiffen. He pulls the fabric from underneath her and throws it to the side. “Now… how would you like to be fucked?” he asks. She just stares up at him a moment and she runs her tongue along the marks on her lip. 

“Whatever gets you out of here fastest…” she admits. Kylo smiles down at her and laughs. 

“You can suck my cock… then I’ll fuck you like this.” Kylo gets off the bed and starts to undress. He throws his clothes to the side and when he turns back to her, he sees she’s sitting on the bed. “Kneel down.” she does as he says and takes a large breath before reaching out to take hold of his cock. “I like it slow.” her hand slowly moves over his cock a few times and she leans forward slightly. Her tongue comes into contact with it and he holds in a moan. He puts a hand to her head and gently moves her head so her mouth goes around the tip of his cock. “Good girl…” and he closes his eyes as her mouth moves downward. He tangles his fingers in her hair but lets her head move how she wants. Her tongue runs along the underside of his cock and he shivers. She does that again and goes even lower until he can hear her gag. Her throat constricts around his cock and he tightens his grip on her hair. He hears her gasp bellow him and it vibrates through him. He puts his other hand on her head as well and keeps her head still. No more… he need to cum… now. 

“Stay still…” and he begins to move his hips. Kylo keeps her where he wants her and she lets her mouth go agape so he can fuck her mouth. “Such a good girl…” he praises as he moves in and out of her mouth. She sticks her tongue out slightly and it runs across his cock so nicely he almost cums right then and there. He grunts as her mouth closes around him and shuts his eyes tighter. He bites the inside of his cheek and starts to move his hips even faster. He hears the slurping sounds of her wetness taking his cock and he almost hurls over her when he cums. He keeps her still and when he’s done, he lets her go. He looks down at her and sees a dribble of cum dripping from the corner of her mouth. He lifts it off with his thumb and puts it into her mouth. And before he can tell her… she swallows. Kylo smiles down at her and sighs. “Get on the bed.”

-

-

Kylo grabs Rey’s new phone from the box and starts it up. He goes to the contacts and puts his office and personal numbers in it. He then turns on her location tracker and makes sure he can see it from his own phone. He brings the phone and box upstairs and lays them on Rey’s desk. He looks to the sight of Rey tangled in the sheets and smiles. She’ll get used to it… him… and everything else. It’ll take a while… but like his grandfather used to say… later is better than never.

Kylo goes to her side and looks down at her. He takes out his phone and quickly takes a picture of her sleeping form before she stirs. He quickly writes out a text to her, saying he’ll see her tomorrow and heads back down the stairs. He grabs his bag from the couch, a water from the fridge and leaves. He locks the door behind him and goes to the elevator. As he gets to the garage level, his phone chimes. He takes it from his pocket and sees it’s from Rey. 

_You owe me new panties._

Kylo smiles at the message and shoves the phone away. This is going to be a fun six months… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on twitter or tumblr!!  
> AdriannaXVI <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter four here we go!! 🖤 
> 
> Also if you’re into ReyLogan please go check out my new fic You Say It Best! It’s not dark... at all... but I’m really enjoying writing fluff lol

Kylo lets himself close his eyes a moment and sighs as he thinks of Rey. It’s been a few weeks since their arrangement began and she’s starting to acclimate, finally. She doesn’t complain about the apartment or the clothes anymore. And when he tells her to do something, she does it… well with minimal defiance. Part of him doesn’t want that to go away but the other wants her to be compliant. But… he’s alright with either… as long as he has her… 

He doesn’t understand what this girl has over him but he’s come to not think of it. Maybe there’s nothing to understand… maybe he just likes her. But… when he leaves her… he feels… empty almost. He knows she could never feel the same way so he’s trying to keep his feelings at bay with sex. Though he’s not sure if that’s helping anything. He sighs as she turns around in his chair and checks the clock on the wall. 

It’s almost time to head off and get to Rey’s. She texted saying she was home already and he told her to have a glass of wine while she waits for him. Kylo gets up from his chair, grabs his coat and phone and heads from his office. He waves to a few of the men still there and goes down to the parking garage. He drove himself knowing full well he’d want to go to Rey’s afterward. And he hated the thought of having someone there at a specific time to retrieve him. He likes to leave her place when he likes. As he gets into his car, he takes out his cell and phones Rey. It rings a few times and then she answers. 

“Yes?” Kylo smiles and closes his eyes. 

“Just wanted to say I’m on the way.” he tells her. 

“Alright, see you soon then.” and he knows she’s going to hang up. 

“Oh, and Rey…” he begins. 

“Yeah?”

“When I get there I want you wearing that little black number I had delivered.” he hears her sigh. 

“Which one?” she asks. “There’s… boxes upon boxes of lingerie here Kylo…” he smiles to himself and speaks. 

“The one with all the straps.” he says. “I’d like nothing more than to cut each one off of you.”

“Isn’t that a waste?” she asks. 

“I have my kinks baby.” he can almost hear her roll her eyes and sighs. “Be there in ten. Pour me a glass of wine and be ready.” and he hangs up the phone. He takes a quick breather and pulls from the parking garage. 

-

-

Kylo unlocks Rey’s door and locks it back once he’s inside. He can hear the sound of the TV up in her bedroom and smiles. 

“Honey I’m home!” he calls out. He turns to look and sees her standing at the top of the stairs, wearing exactly what he wanted. “Good good.” he praises. She flips him off and he laughs. “I expect no less.” and he heads up the stairs. He sees two glasses of wine near the TV and takes the one without the red lipstick smudge. He takes a drink and smiles as she goes to the bed and sits. 

He takes another drink before setting it down and goes to her side. He takes the blade from his pocket and kneels down. He runs it up and down her legs and sees her shiver. He kisses past the lines he makes and hears her sigh. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this…” he whispers. He kisses down her legs and she opens them slightly. “Oh… is that what you want?” he asks as he looks up at her. She just nods her head and he pushes her legs apart the rest of the way. “Lay down.” she does as she’s told and he quickly cuts each black strap from her hips. He does the same to the other side and when the garment falls from her body, he kisses her pussy lips. He kisses again and runs his tongue up and down before slipping his tongue to her clit. Her hips shake slightly and he puts his hands to them to keep her still. He moves his tongue around her clit and smiles as she moans under him. 

Kylo keeps doing this for a few moments, then runs his tongue downward to taste her. He groans feels her hands in his hair. He nuzzles against her and moves back to her clit. She begins to shake under him and he chuckles as her legs still. He licks her up and down and lays his head on her thigh. Once she looks down at him, he smiles. 

“So quick?” he asks. 

“...I’ve been… stressed… haven’t been masturbating.” she admits. Kylo sighs and kisses her thigh. “And… you’ve been busy so… yeah…”

“Sorry about that. I’ll be more attentive.” Rey laughs and he does as well. He moves his head and sits on the bed. He watches as Rey takes off her bra and flings it onto the floor as she goes to get her wine. 

“So how was work?” he asks. 

“...fine.” and she turns from him. Kylo takes a peek at her ass but looks back up. She normally likes to go on about work… 

“What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“...nothing.”

“Tell me.” he says. She turns back towards him and sighs. 

“I… I almost got fired.”

“...why?” Rey hands him his glass and he takes a sip as she does the same. “Well?”

“...I… I may have hit someone.”

“Why on earth would you do that?”

“...he grabbed my ass.” and something inside Kylo snaps. 

“What?”

“This guy I work with grabbed my ass today after lunch and I hit him.” she tells him. “I… I couldn’t hold it in. I mean he does this every goddamn time I walk into the break room and today… I just had it.”

“Who?” he asks. 

“N-”

“Who Rey?” he asks again. She sips her wine and sighs. 

“...Poe, Poe Dameron.” she tells him. Kylo nods his head, finishes his wine and takes out his phone. “What… what are you doing?” she asks. Kylo ignores the question and searches for Vicrul’s number. Once he finds it, he turns toward the stairs and sighs. 

“Relax, have another glass of wine.” he tells her. “I’ll be back.”

“Kylo… where are you going?” she asks. 

“Just drink the wine Rey.” and he heads down the stairs. He presses the call button next to his name and puts his cell to his ear. 

“Kylo?” he turns to look up at Rey and sighs. 

“What?” he asks as the phone rings. 

“...what are you doing?” she asks again. 

“...he won’t touch your ass again.” and he heads out of her apartment. He makes his way to the elevator and waits for it to open. 

“Hello?” Vicrul finally answers. 

“I need you and the others to go hunting for me.”

“Who?” 

“Someone my Miss. Rey Niima works with. A man named Poe Dameron.”

“And what do we do with him once we have him?” he asks. 

“Take him to the office. And put down some plastic.”

“Will do.”

“Oh and Vicrul… I want this done in the next hour.”

“Right away sir.” and he hangs up the phone. Kylo sends off a few texts as he gets into the elevator and sees he has one from Rey. 

_ Kylo please don’t go this way…  _

He sighs and messages her back. 

**He touched what was mine… no one touches what’s mine.**

And he turns off his phone. 

-

-

Kylo stares down at the man on his office carpet and sighs. It’s been less than twenty minutes and his knights already got the job done. He’s proud. He raps his fingertips on his desk and watches as the man’s eyes dart back and forth. From him… his men… and the plastic beneath him. There’s a gag in his mouth and a stream of blood is leaking from his hairline. He must of not wanted to come quietly. Kylo gets up from his chair and walks around to the man. He kicks him over onto his back and squats down. 

“So you think it’s alright to touch a woman without her permission?” he asks. “Because… that seems really stupid. Esspecialy when that particular woman is fucking me.” he laughs. “And… I don’t like to share Mr. Dameron. Even if it’s just a smack on the ass.” and the man’s eyes widen. He begins to mumble through the gag and Kylo stands back up. He takes his gun from his desk and holds it out. He sees tears start to stream down his face and Kylo sighs. “That never works…” he tells him. And he puts the gun to the man’s forehead. His eyes shut and Kylo does the same as he pulls the trigger. Blood spurts from the wound and he backs up before too much gets on him. Good thing he has an extra suit to change into. The blood begins to pool into the plastic and he nods his head. His men wrap the body up and Kylo watches as they take him from his office. “Thank you.” and they close the door behind them. Kylo quickly goes to the closet in the corner of the room and begins to change. 

-

-

Kylo walks back into Rey’s apartment and sighs as he sees her sitting on the couch. White silk robe wrapped around her body, glass of wine in her hand. He locks the door and goes to her side. 

“Have enough wine?” he asks her. She sips and sighs. 

“Depends on what you did…” Kylo sighs as well and slumps onto the couch next to her. He lays his head on the back of it and looks to her eyes. 

“...he won’t touch you again.” he tells her. 

“I’m aware… but… Kylo what did you do?” she asks. 

“I think you know… and I understand if you want me to leave.” she stares off and sees a tear slide down her cheek. “Will you mourn him?” he asks. 

“...no.” she whispers. “But… you didn’t have to do that… you… you didn’t have to kill him…”

“No I didn’t. But… I did. For you…”

“I didn’t ask you too.” she whispers. 

“Didn’t you?” he asks. She turns to him and he sighs. “You told me he grabbed your ass… knowing full well that I’m a possessive man who kills for a living. I think… you wanted him gone… wanted your job to be saved… and knew I would take care of it.”

“Get out.” she says. Kylo sighs and she gets off the couch. “Get, out!” she yells. Kylo does the same and goes to the door. He takes one more look at her and tilts his head. 

“Just… think about it.” he says. “And if you can take part responsibility… come to my office and see me.” and he shuts the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!   
> Not much to say other than I’m working on editing up Lamb to Slaughter so I am self publish and ughhh word is giving the roughest time guys!

-

Kylo wishes Rey would come into his office the next day… or the next… or even the next… but she doesn’t. She doesn’t text, or call or anything and by the fourth day… it’s upsetting him. He knows he did the right thing… but some part of him wishes he would have gone about it in a different way. Maybe if he could have composed himself… he could have had Dameron taken out without Rey knowing he had anything to do with it. But, that’s just a thought. The reality is that he killed the man and it angered her. Is he sorry? No. The man touched what was his and apparently had been for a while. And Kylo only knows of one way to get rid of a problem. He kicks his feet up onto his desk and lays back in his chair. He stares at the door and wills Rey to come through… but soon it’s time to go home… and no one opens the door. 

-

-

Kylo listens to Snoke over the phone and tries to pay attention but his mind is on Rey. It’s been a week and she hasn’t gotten in touch with him. And… she hasn’t answered any of his texts or calls either. And he’s sure if he would stop by her apartment… she’d rip him a new one. Kylo hears Snoke still talking and sighs as one of his men come through the door. Kylo puts his phone down a moment and the man speaks. 

“Miss. Nimma is here.” Kylo’s heart drops and he nods his head. 

“Two minutes.” and he turns from the door. 

“Sir, I have to go.” Snoke says his goodbyes and Kylo smooths his hair before he takes a breath. He sits there a moment and when the door opens again, he sees Rey. He keeps a stern face and she shuts the door behind her. She’s wearing a black coat that goes to her knees and Kylo sees a pair of red heels on her feet. 

“Rey.” he greets. She doesn’t say anything and she gets as close as she can to his desk. She looks down at him and he sighs. “It’s been-”

“I’m not here to talk.” she interrupts. Kylo raises an eyebrow and he watches as she begins to unbutton her coat. 

“Oh?” he watches as each button lets the coat fall open and he gets a peek of red. 

“I came here for one reason… and it’s not to talk… or to forgive you… or to condone your actions.” she says. And then… the coat falls open and she drops it from her shoulder. Her tanned skin is draped with deep red lingerie. It’s strappy… and it hugs her just right… her breasts are slightly popping from the cups of the bra and Kylo stifles a moan. “I just came… to fuck you.” and she walks around the desk. She hitches her leg up on it and runs her hand over her hip and down her thigh. 

“I shouldn’t question this…” he mutters. 

“No… you shouldn’t.” 

“But… why?” he asks. 

“...I said I came to fuck you Kylo… not talk. Now do you want me or not?” she asks. Kylo runs his hand up her calf and moans as he grasps onto her soft skin. He just nods his head and stands. His hands go to her thighs and he wedges himself between them. He put his head to her shoulder and begins to suck at her neck. Her hands go to his hair and Kylo licks up from her neck to her ear. He bites on her lobe gently and she pulls his hair. His hands kneed at her thighs and he hears her moan almost to where he can’t hear it. He sucks on her ear lobe and runs his teeth over it before kissing over her cheek and to her lips. He cups the back of her neck as he deepens the kiss and feels her legs go around his waist. He ends their kiss and pushes her down onto his desk. She looks up at him with hooded eyes and he sighs. 

“Take it off.” She slips the coat from her arms and Kylo runs his hands up to her breasts. He lets himself hold them a moment and he pushes the bra upwards. She gasps as the cool air hits her breasts and Kylo moves his hands down to her underwear. He puts his fingers through the straps and begins to take them down her legs. And once they’re on the floor, he goes back between her legs and lays over her. He kisses between her breasts and puts one hand between them to play with her clit. But… he doesn’t let her cum… instead, he takes her right to the edge and steps away. He undoes his belt, unbuttons his slacks and pushes them down with his underwear. Kylo goes back between her legs and lets his fingers run over the lines the lingerie made in her skin. He smiles and hears Rey sigh. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” she asks. 

“Oh… I’m going to fuck you alright…” and he quickly slides into her. Rey’s hands go to his and he groans as she clenches around him. This… this is exactly what he wanted… 

-

-

Kylo walks with Rey to her door and when he sees a hint of red popping from inside her purse he smiles. 

“So… can we talk now?” he asks. Rey turns to him as she unlocks her door and sighs. 

“If we must…” and she lets him inside. She goes directly up the stairs and Kylo stays where he is. He can hear her rummage through her closet and he sighs as she comes down wearing a light purple robe. She takes a seat on the couch, and he follows suit. He looks to her and smiles. 

“How was work since…” he trails off. 

“Since you killed my co-worker?” she asks. 

“Yes.”

“...fine. There’s talk, of course, but… no one knows where he is.” she says. “Where… where is he?”

“You don’t need to know that,” he tells her. “But rest assured… he won’t be found.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing…”

“Both actually. Depending on which side you’re on.” she nods her head and Kylo sighs. “I don’t expect you to forgive me… but… we need to get passed this.”

“How?” she asks. “I… I can’t think that every time I come to you to vent… that you’re going to kill whoever I’m talking about.” 

“I won’t,” he says. “But… he deserved it…”

“Did he?” she asks. 

“In my eyes. Like I said… you’re mine…”

“For the next five months…” Kylo sighs as she says the amount of time. It’s already been a month… 

“Yes… for the next five months.” she looks away from him and Kylo quickly takes her chin in his hand. He turns her so she’s looking at him and she sighs. “Rey… I’m not going to say I’m sorry… because I’m not. But… I will make it up to.”

“How?” 

“What do you want?” he asks. She looks into his eyes and Kylo smiles as he sees a hint of deviance. “Rey…”

“I want a car.” Kylo laughs and keeps her chin in hand. 

“A car?” he asks. 

“...yeah.”

“What kind?” Rey smiles and pulls from his grip. 

“Oh come on, I’m joking.”

“What kind?” he asks again. Rey just looks at him and soon, a smile spreads across her face. 

“...a range rover.” 

“That’s my girl.” she laughs and Kylo puts his hand on her thigh. She looks back at him and he smiles. 

“Go upstairs,” she says. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

-

-

Kylo walks down the street and keeps his phone to his ear as one of his men goes over another account with him. He mildly pays attention and takes a bite of his burger as he walks. He keeps his mind mostly on walking and chewing but then, something, no someone catches his eye. He stops in his tracks and sees Rey and one of her friends… Rose be believes… walking across the street from him. He watches as they walk and he sighs. She’s not wearing anything he bought her… it looks like she’s wearing something from a thrift store. Ripped and faded jeans and a baggy T-shirt that does nothing for her figure. Everything he bought her was fit… 

She smiles as she walks with her friend and Kylo groans in frustration. 

“Sir? Is everything alright?” the man asks. 

“No… did Miss. Niima call?” he asks. 

“Uh, no Sir. Why?”

“No call about a wardrobe malfunction… or anything?”

“Uh… no Sir.” Kylo sighs and watches as Rey and her friend turn around the corner and from his sight. “Would you like me to get ahold of her?”

“...no. I’ll take care of it myself… I won’t be back today.” and he hangs up the phone. He throws the rest of his burger away and heads to the parking garage. 

-

-

Kylo looks through Rey’s closet and sighs. All of this… and she wore something that made her look like an urchin. He gave her all of this for a reason, and it’s upsetting that she went out and bought something so… cheap. He moves down the stairs to her living area and takes a seat. She’ll be back soon… he knows this because he said he would be coming over. Little does she know… he’s already waiting. Kylo crosses his legs and looks a the off screen of the television. If he wasn’t upset, he’d watch something. But… all he can think about is dressing Rey to the nines and cutting every piece from her. If she isn’t going to appreciate what she has… he’s going to. And nothing makes him happier than cutting clothing from her. 

After fifteen minutes, he hears her door begin to unlock and he sighs. She’s going to gasp when she sees him… she always does. As the door opens, she gasps… just like he thought. 

“God… god dammit Kylo!” she yells. He can’t help but laugh and he smiles up at her. 

“Hello dear, welcome home.” she rolls her eyes and closes the door behind her. She throws her purse down and sighs. 

“You said you’d be on the way… not that you were already here…”

“You think I’m above lying?” he asks. 

“...no.” and she walks up to him. He sees she’s still in the clothing he saw her in earlier and he groans. 

“...okay. I’m going to get right to the point.” he starts. “...what, in the fuck, are you wearing?” she looks down and he hears her sigh. 

“I… I bought it yesterday.” she says. “Why?”

“...you do know you have a full walk in closet full of the finest clothing money can buy?”

“...yes. But-”

“But what?”

“But… I can’t exactly go over to my friend’s wearing Louis Vuitton, ya know? She’d know something was up.”

“You… you went out in public, wearing that shit…”

“Excuse me this is not shit!” she says. 

“Oh? Where’d you get it?” he asks. 

“Target.” he rolls his eyes and groans. “What?” she asks. “I… I can’t go out wearing all that fancy shit all the time. Work is one thing but out getting tacos and window shopping… no. And I’m sorry if you don’t like it but I don’t care. And, if you must know I have bags full of this shit under my bed.”

“So you were going to hide it from me?” he asks. 

“...yeah. I was.” 

“If you wanted more options you should have said.” he tells her. “I wouldn’t have minded but-”

“Kylo… come on.” 

“Come here.” he says. 

“What?”

“Come here.” he says again. Rey slowly makes her way to him and once she’s right beside him, he grabs her arm and pulls her over his lap. She gasps as she lands on him and he holds her still. He places a hand on her ass and hears her groan. 

“What are you going to do, spank me?” she asks. Kylo chuckles.

“Yes… yes I am. Though… it wasn’t my first choice of punishments.” and he slaps his hand down onto her ass. She yelps and Kylo smiles. 

“Really?” she asks. 

“Really.” and he hits her again and again. Kylo keeps his hand on her ass and sighs. “Next time… ask.” and he hits her ass one more time. He lifts her from his lap and sets her onto the couch next to him. And when he sees her face… he sees a thick coat of blush is over her cheeks. 

“Did you like that?” he asks her. 

“...maybe.” Kylo laughs and lays his arms on the back of the couch. He just keeps his eyes on her face and she sighs. “What… what’s that look for?” she asks. 

“Oh… you’ll see…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m having so much trouble with deciding whether to post a BDSM school idea or another stalker/killer idea...   
> I asked people in my twitter between two ideas and okay yay mind made up... then an idea I’ve had for a few months comes rushing back up, like “did you forget about me??”  
> Ughh...   
> Sorry for the babble lol   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! A little bit of feels at the end of this one 😉

Kylo watches as Rey walks up the stairs. He was going to walk with her but… then he’d miss out on the view. 

“Are you coming or not?” he hears her ask. 

“Oh I’m coming, baby…” and he rushes up the stairs. He watches as she drops her clothing around her and takes a seat on the bed. He just looks at her as he undresses and she smiles. 

“What?” she asks. 

“Just thinking of what I’m going to do to you…”

“Oh?” she asks. “And… what are you thinking?”

“...I’m going to tie you down to this bed and fuck you. Simple.” he says. Her eyes slightly widen and he drops his boxers. He walks to her, gets her chin in his hand and smiles down at her. “But… what to use?” he asks. “Oh… I know.” and he walks to her closet. He looks through some boxes that she hasn’t opened and soon finds what he’s looking for. Two Gucci scarves… one pink… one blue… 

He makes his way back to her and sighs. “Since you aren’t using your wardrobe the way I intended… we’ll use it this way…” she just stares up at him and he smiles. “Lay back… hands above your head.”

“Um…” 

“That wasn’t a request.” Rey lays down and he chuckles. He quickly goes to her side, takes her in his arms and moves her toward the headrail. Her hands go above her head and he quickly ties her wrists together with the pink scarf and connects her wrists to the headrail. The scarf should be soft… he’d prefer something rougher like rope but he’s not exactly willing to leave right now. He looks down her body, lets his fingers trace along her skin and thinks… 

“What?” she asks again. 

“I think… you’ve seen enough for the night…” and he takes the blue scarf and wraps it around her head, shielding her eyes. He watches as her tongue wets her lips and leans himself down to kiss her lips but… stops himself before they touch. He can feel her breath on his lips and he sighs. He just lets his lips hover over hers a moment and hears her groan. 

“Please…” she mutters. Their lips touch slightly and he smiles. 

“Well… since you asked so nicely…” and he presses his lips to hers. He lets the kiss remain soft then lets himself kiss down her throat. He moves down her breasts… to her stomach and groans as he stops right before her pussy. He moves on top of her and stares down at her naked body. She’s his…

Kylo takes her legs in hand and pulls them apart. He stares down at her a moment, moves between her legs and runs his hands down to her hips. He runs his cock against her lips a few times and pushes into her. He hears her moan and he grips onto her thighs. 

“Put em around me baby.” and her legs wrap around his waist. He keeps still a moment and sighs as her cunt clutches around him. “Fuck…” he grunts. And he pulls from her just far enough to push right back in. He doesn’t want to be out… he never wants to leave her… 

Kylo begins his pace and watches as her breasts bounce with the movement. He groans at the way her cunt tighetens around his cock and quickens his pace slightly. He can be slow… but… he also has in own agenda. Kylo begins to play with her clit and smiles as her teeth bite into her bottom lip. Her hands clutch onto the pink scarf and he decides… he can’t be slow. He quickly moves her legs from around his waist and lifts them over his shoulders. The movement makes her cry out and he begins to pound into her. The sound takes him into another headspace and he quickens his pace even more. Soon, he feels that he’s about to cum and grips onto her legs. He can hear her gasping as he moves in and out of her and in a moment… he cums inside her. He lets out an almost guttural groan as he lets go and sighs. He runs his nose along one of her ankles and kisses. He knows she didn’t cum but… maybe she’ll think about that… 

He pulls from her, gets off the bed and watches as she just lays there. He doesn’t say a word and then… she speaks. 

“Kylo?” she asks. He doesn’t answer… “Kylo?” she asks again. “Are… Kylo come on…”

“I’m here baby.” he says. 

“Can you… untie me?” she asks. 

“No.” he says back. 

“...why?” he goes to her side and softly runs a finger down her cheek. 

“Because I’m not done with you yet.” and he quickly swings a leg over her head. He makes sure he’s not directly on her and puts his cock to her lips. She gasps as his cock moves over her lips and he sighs. “Suck…” and she opens her mouth. Kylo smiles and pushes his cock into her mouth. He fills her and feels her tongue caress the underside of his cock. He lets her move her mouth and tongue how she wants and smiles as her hands move in her bindings. She wants to be loose… and he’ll let her go after a moment. He doesn’t even want to cum again… he just wants to be in her mouth. 

Soon, he gets off of her and the bed. He quickly unties her hands and moves the other scarf from her eyes. He watches as she blinks a few times and turns to him. 

“Was that alright?” he asks. She nods and moves so she’s sitting cross legged on the bed. 

“Got a little scared when you didn’t answer me but besides that… yeah.”

“Good.” he slips his boxers back and when he goes to pick up his pants, she speaks. 

“Um… maybe… we could…” he turns to her and sees she has an almost innocent look on her face. “...we could…”

“What do you want, baby?” he asks. 

“...I want you to stay.” she whispers. Kylo lets himself smile and nods his head. 

“Then I’ll stay.” and he drops his pants. She smiles slightly and Kylo watches as she runs to her closet. He moves the scarves from the bed, rolls back the sheets and gets in. When she comes back, she’s dressed in a pair of pink pajama bottoms and a matching shirt. She slides into bed next to him and he smiles. They just lay there a few minutes and he runs his fingers over the skin of her thighs. “Why?” he asks. 

“Why what?” she asks back. 

“Why do you want me to stay?” she stays quiet a moment then… 

“Aftercare.” she mutters. Kylo smiles and lays his head above hers. 

“I would have given you something else…”

“...I want this.” she says. 

“...so do I.” he whispers back. And he shuts his eyes. 

He… he wants this too. 

-

-

Kylo runs his nose along Rey’s cheek and listens to the sound of her breathing. He has to go… he has a meeting but… he doesn’t want to leave her. She squirms in his arms a moment and hears her sigh. 

“What… time is it?” she mutters. 

“...time for me to go.” he whispers back as he kisses her cheek. 

“Do you have to?” she asks. 

“Yeah… meetings…” they lay here a few more minutes in silence and she speaks. 

“Will I see you tonight?”

“If you want… here or your place?” he asks. 

“Here…” Kylo smiles and holds onto her tighter. “Dinner?”

“Always…” and he groans as she squirms from his grasp. She leaves his dark red sheets and he watches as she heads to the bathroom. 

“Want help?” he asks. 

“You have to go… remember?” she asks slyly. 

“Well… maybe I have a few minutes…” and he slips from the bed. He follows her into bathroom. He watches as she starts the shower and after the temperature is up, she gets in. He follows close behind her and once they’re both wet… he pushes her against the wall. She smiles up at him and runs her fingers through his hair. He leans down to kiss her and… while they’re lips are connected… he thinks. 

They only have two months left… 

He feels one of her hands leave his hair and it moves down his body. She takes his cock in hand and he groans into her mouth. He keeps their kiss going, slips his tongue into her mouth and moves a hand to her hip. He kneads it a moment then stops the kiss. 

“What?” she asks. He just goes down to his knees without saying a word and begins to kiss her hip. Her hands go back to his head and when he opens his mouth slightly he hears her speak. 

“Go ahead…” and with her okay… he bites into her skin. She breathes in a moment and Kylo moans as his teeth sink into her. He lets go of her and smiles as his mark is planted right on her thigh. He runs his tongue over the indentions and stands back up. She just looks up at him and sighs. “How many is that now?” she asks. 

“Too many to count…” and he kisses her lips again. And as her hands grabs onto his cock again… he hears his phone go off. Kylo groans and Rey sighs. 

“Well we didn’t get far…”

“No, we didn’t…” and he gets out of the shower. Kylo heads into the bedroom, takes his phone in hand and answers. Play time is over… 

-

Kylo walks into his apartment from the elevator and smiles when he sees Rey. She’s dressed in a pair of red slacks and a black blouse and he can only imagine what she’s wearing underneath. He goes to her, puts the pizza box on the counter and chuckles when her arms go around his neck. They kiss and when she ends the kiss, he refuses to move his arms. 

“How was your day?” he asks. 

“Boring…” she mutters. “I swear I should quit…”

“Do it.” he tells her. “You can work with me…”

“Uh huh… I could be your sex-retary.” she says with a laugh. Kylo laughs along with her and kisses her lips again. 

“I’d treat you well…”

“You already do…” she whispers against his lips. And before he can answer… “Pizza?” she asks.

“Yes… pizza.” and he lets her go. He moves to the side, watches as Rey opens the box and takes a slice. She takes a bite and Kylo smiles as she eats. He grabs two waters from the fridge, takes a seat next to her and takes a slice in hand. He watches Rey as he takes a bite of his pizza and smiles as she looks to him. She leans over, puts her thumb to the corner of his mouth, wipes sauce from it then pops her thumb into her mouth. She smiles and Kylo sighs. 

This… this will be hard to give up in two months… 

The sex… is one thing but… being with Rey this way… is something else entirely. And… he’s not sure if he’s ready to give her up just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter seven here we go!!  
> I have officially finished writing this fic so I’ll update on a more even schedule for the last three chapters!

Kylo runs his hands down Rey’s thighs and smiles as she clenches around his cock. He keeps as still as he can but when he slightly shifts under her… she moans. 

“Anything wrong?” he asks. She just shakes her head and Kylo sighs. “Want to stop?”

“...no.” she whispers.

“Okay then… the movie still has… twenty minutes left…” Rey groans and he sighs. “Just a little longer baby.” Kylo runs his hands up and down her bare back and smiles as she stills on top of him. He wanted to try something new and she agreed on cock warming. She seemed to like it at first but… the more they’re like this… she moves more and when she does, it makes her wetter. In turn… makes him harder. He holds Rey close and slightly moves his hips, making her moan again. 

“Can you just fuck me already?” she asks. 

“...no. I want to finish the movie. But after… gladly.” and he keeps his hands on her lower back, keeping her still. Kylo keeps his eyes on his TV screen and soon, the movie turns off and the credits start to roll. He reaches over to the coffee table, picks up the remote and turns everything off. He quickly gathers Rey into his arms, sits up and stands. Her legs wrap around his waist and she gasps. “Bed time.” he whispers. And he walks her up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Kylo lays her down onto his bed and she smiles up at him. 

“Now I’ll fuck you.” And he crawls over her. He puts his arms on either side of her and stares down at her. He leans in slowly and her arms go around his neck, pulling him even closer. Her lips crash into his and he groans as her legs go around his hips. His cock presses to her stomach and she opens her mouth to him. His tongue slips inside and her fingers tangle into his hair. Then… he quickly pulls away and pushes inside her. He doesn’t bother with a steady pace, he needs this… no, she needs this quick and hard. 

Kylo pounds into her as fast as he can and feels her pussy clench around him again and again until she comes around him. He stills as her pussy becomes a vice and feels himself come inside her. Her f in her untangle from his hair and her arms fall back onto the sheets. Kylo looks down at her and she smiles. 

“So, breakfast tomorrow?” She asks. 

“Sure, wherever you want sweetheart.” And he kisses her lips. She kisses him back and he lays himself on top of her. 

“How about breakfast in bed?” She asks. He kisses over her neck and feels her hands on her back. “Hm?”

“That sounds amazing actually…” and he closes his eyes for a moment. “Um… Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“...after our arrangement is over with…” he trails off. 

“Yeah…?”

“Would… would you like to… I don’t know… start a new one?”

“A new arrangement?”

“Yeah… I know… I know this wasn’t your idea and that you only did this to get rid of your debt to us but…” 

“But?”

“...I really like being with you.” He admits. 

“... I like being with you too, Kylo.” He legs himself smile and her hands go upwards to his head. Her fingers trail through his hair and she speaks. “If… if we continue to be this… I don’t know… happy… I don’t see why not. But…”

“But?” He asks. 

“But I will have more of a say in the next agreement… won’t I?” 

“Yeah… of course you can.” And he kisses her skin once more before nuzzling into her. “You can have anything you want…” and he calms to the feeling of her fingers going through his hair. 

-

-

Kylo chews the piece of bacon and watches as Rey licks a bit of syrup from her fingers. He keeps an eye on her tongue as it wraps around her digit and sucks and wonders if she’s up for a morning quickie. He let her sleep a bit longer… made her french toast and bacon… so he’s sure that if he asks, it’ll be a yes but…

He watches as she looks out the window to the skyline beside them and smiles. He doesn’t want to make this morning about sex… if anything… he wants to make this more-

“Kylo?” he snaps out of this thoughts and smiles. 

“Yes?” he asks. 

“What’s up?”

“N-nothing just… thinking.”

“Of?”

“Of… you.” he admits.” She smiles and leans toward him. She gently kisses his lips and sighs. 

“Me?” she asks. 

“Yes… you…”

“And what are you thinking of doing to me Kylo?” she asks. 

“...actually.” he says. “I… I’m just thinking of you… and how beautiful you look in the morning.” and he swears he sees her blush before she turns away. 

“Charmer.” she mutters. And she slides out of bed. Kylo watches as she heads to the dresser full of her underwear and sighs. 

He hopes he hasn’t overstepped…

-

-

Kylo walks with Rey on his arm and smiles when she pulls him toward her car. She wanted to drive him to the office, so he called off his ride. Once she unlocks the car, he opens the driver’s side for her and helps her in before getting into the other side. He buckles in and smiles over at her before she pulls into traffic. 

“So… I’m having dinner tonight with my friend Rose, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” She tells him. 

“Okay…” he frowns a moment but smiles at her. “Um, I’ll have a late meeting but we could do dinner at my place?” 

“Sounds good.” They stop at a red light and Kylo turns to her. He wants to spend every moment with her… every morning, afternoon and night…

He… wants her… 

“Rey?”

“Yeah?” And before he can say what he wants… 

“Nothing. Um, you pick dinner.”

“Alright.” And the light turns green. 

-

Kylo keeps his arm over Rey’s waist and listens to her softly snore. He caresses her bare skin and smiles as she presses herself to him. He runs his fingers across her belly and shuts his eyes. 

One and a half more months… of this…

She said she’d be up for another agreement but deep down he knows she’s hesitant. How could she not be? He’s not exactly the best catch… or man…

But he wants her. He wants her forever. He could never tell her though… he doesn’t think she wants him that way. Kylo breathes in a moment and lays his head closer to her before closing his eyes. He keeps his hand over her and sighs. He wants her… but… does she want him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m preparing myself for backlash already lol

Kylo keeps an eye on Rey’s breasts as he pounds into her groans as her back arches slightly. She’s going to cum… 

“Are you going to cum for me sweetheart?” he asks. All she does is moan, and he considers stopping so she’ll answer… but something inside him doesn’t want to. He keeps his pace, moves his hand to her clit and begins to match his thrusts with his fingers. She’ll cum… make his cock nice and wet…

The thought almost makes him heel over but he stays strong and keeps steady until she’s writhing on her sheets. He leans down, takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks a moment as she calms under him. He licks up her breast, to her valley and to it’s twin. Kylo listens to her sigh and smiles. 

“Better?” he asks. She nods her head and Kylo feels her move under him. So, he pulls out of her, lays to her side and watches as she turns to him. “Make your day better?” he asks. 

“Very.” she answers. “Thank you…”

“No need to thank me, Rey.” he says. “You know I’ll always be here for a fuck.” she giggles and Kylo lays his head down beside her. “So… want to tell me about work?” he asks. 

“Not really…” she mutters. 

“Afraid I’ll go overboard again?” he asks. 

“No. But… I don’t know…”

“Tell me…”

“They offered me a promotion…” Kylo leans up on his shoulder and smiles. 

“That’s great.” he says. Rey looks off and he sighs. “Isn’t it?”

“...they want me to take over from Finn… since he quit a few weeks ago…”

“Finn?”

“Yeah, he worked in the New York office…”

“Oh right? The one who…” and it hits him. “New York…”

“...yeah.”

“That would mean…”

“I’d be leaving…”

“Leaving…” he repeats. 

“I mean… it’s a better paying position… and I wouldn’t have to worry about making the shop work anymore… you could just take it over or sell it…” she says. “And… hell New York would be nice I suppose…”

“Yeah…”

“And…” Kylo looks to her and she sighs. “I don’t know if I want it…”

“Why not?” he asks. “It sounds like a hell of an opportunity.”

“It is… but… our arrangement…” Kylo can’t help but frown and lays his head back down. 

“We could figure something out. I mean… there’s planes for a reason…”

“True… but…”

“But what?” he asks her. 

“... I don’t want to leave you.” she admits. He watches her face and she turns over onto her side. “I mean… I… there’s really no other way to put it…” she says. “I like our time together… a lot. And… if I’m in another city… we won’t have… this.” She runs her hand over his hip and he smiles. 

“No, but… this promotion… would fix all of your problems… give you a new start…”

“Would it though?” she asks. Kylo doesn’t answer and after a few moments of silence, she speaks again. “Do you think I should take it?” Kylo thinks for a moment and refuses to tell her what he really wants to say. 

“...yes I do.” he tells her. “I think it’s a great opprotunity for you and you’d be… honestly… stupid, not to take it.” 

“But what about?”

“I said we’d figure that out.” she looks off and he sighs. “I really think you should take it, Rey.”

“...maybe.”

“No maybe. Do it.” she looks up at him and he forces himself to smile. 

“I’ll think about it…”

“Good. Think hard. And… I’ll make sure you have everything you need to move.” she just nods her head and Kylo inches closer. He kisses her forehead and puts his arm over her waist. 

What now…?

-

-

“Kylo?” Kylo looks up from his paper and smiles at Rey. 

“Yes?”

“... I-I want to take the job.” he smiles and puts down his paper. 

“Great. When do you go?”

“...I start at the beginning of the month, so… in the next couple weeks.”

“Okay… I’ll have the men get everything packed and ready to go. Are they paying for your flight?” he asks. 

“Um, yeah… and my boss said that the company would help find me an apartment.”

“No need. I’ll have one found for you, somewhere nice. I’ll ship your car over and-”

“Kylo, it’s okay. You don’t need to do any of that.”

“I want to…” she nods her head and Kylo watches as her hands clasp together. “I’ll keep your phone going until you can pay for it yourself and you won’t have to worry about the car for a while.” she nods again and Kylo sighs. “You can have everything I’ve given you, Rey. And I’ll make sure you won’t want for anything until you get settled.”

“Okay, Kylo…” and she looks down at her plate. 

“...what’s wrong?” he asks. 

“Nothing.” she answers. 

“I think I know you better than that.” he says. “So, what’s wrong?”

“...do you want me to go?” she asks. 

“What?”

“...do you want me to go?” she asks again. 

“No, Rey.” he admits. “I don’t… but this promotion is something you shouldn’t pass up. And-”

“And I’m really thinking of it.” she says. “So… I can… stay with you.”

“Rey… let’s be honest here. You’re not with me because you want to. You’re with me because i forced you to be… and yes we’ve become something more than what we started as but… we know that in a month’s time it would have been over anyway.” he says. “So… go. Start over in New York… get that job, find some new friends and find a man who treats you well.”

“...you treat me well.”

“No, I don’t.” he admits. “I never treated you well and you deserve better than me.”

“But-”

“No buts Rey… you deserve more than me. And you’ll find that in New York.”

“I still owe you a month…”

“You’ve done plenty… more than I could ever imagine.” he tells her. He looks down to her plate and sighs. “Finish your dinner.” and he picks his paper back up. 

He doesn’t want her to go… how could he? He wants to keep her forever but… he knows this is best for her. He’s not good for her… and… he knows she’ll be happier away from him. 

-

-

Kylo keeps his hand tangled in Rey’s hair and groans as her tongue swipes across the tip of his cock. Her mouth envelops him and he sighs. She’s on her knees while he sits on the bed… he didn’t ask for this either… she just… did it. He tightens his grip on her hair as she pulls him deeper and hisses through his teeth as she hollows her mouth. She’s so good… his Rey… 

Her mouth keeps moving up and down, slurping as it does and Kylo can’t hold himself back. He begins to fuck her mouth and before he knows it, he’s cumming down her throat. He holds he still as he empties himself and once he’s done, he lets her go. He runs a finger down her cheek and smiles down at her. She smiles back, gets off her knees and straddles his lap. Her breasts press to his face and he sighs. 

“Want more?” she asks. 

“Always…” and he lays back. She falls over him and he rolls over so he’s on top of her. “But… right now… can I just hold you?” she smiles up at him and nods her head.

“Yeah…” and he does. He lays next to her, brings her as close as she can get and nuzzles into her neck. “I’m going to miss you…” she whispers. 

“I’m going to miss you too sweetheart…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t gotten to your comments on the last chapter! Life has been... draining lately... but here is chapter nine!! Only more to go!!

Kylo watches as Rey takes her carry-on from one of his men and smiles. The man hugs her and Kylo holds his tongue. They’ll miss her too… he knows this. Rey turns to him and walks over. 

“Okay… I’m ready.” she says.

“Got your phone?” he asks. 

“Yeah.” she says as she holds it upward. 

“With the ticket on it?”

“Yep.”

“Everything you need?”

“Yes, Kylo. I have everything.”

“Good…” they just stand there a moment and Kylo sighs. “So…”

“I’ll call you once I’m in the car. And I’ll text once I’m at my-your place.”

“It’s yours now…” he answers. She just smiles and he sighs again. “Okay…” she just looks up at him and mutters. 

“...when do I…?”

“...anytime you need me.” he answers before she can finish. “Anytime at all.” she nods her head and looks downward. “If you need any help… with anything. And I mean anything. If anyone looks at you badly, or says something sexist…” he says. “If you need help with a payment or… just want someone to talk to… I’ll be here.”

“Thank you Kylo… though I don’t appreciate the threats...” he smiles down at her and quickly takes her in his arms. “Thank you…” she whispers. Kylo shuts his eyes and breathes in the scent of her shampoo… 

“No… thank you Rey.” and he lets her go. He gently kisses her lips once and takes a step back. “You better go, don’t want to get stuck in security.” she just nods her head and Kylo watches as she turns from him. She takes a few steps then turns back. 

“...anytime?” she asks. 

“Anytime.” he repeats. 

“I’ll hold you up to that… you know?”

“I do…” he says. “Now, go.” and she does. He watches as she walks through the sliding doors and after she takes a few more steps, she blends into the crowds of people. He just stays there a moment and sighs. “Bye Rey…”

-

-

Kylo looks around his office and sighs. Everything he sees, every part of this place reminds him of Rey. And since she’s been gone… it’s been hard on him. He’s… off. He’s been more lenient on his debtors… which isn’t making Snoke happy. Kylo moves his phone from one hand to the other and nods his head, he knows what he has to do. But he isn’t quite sure if he has the strength to do it. 

He needs to quit… 

Rey changed him and how he perceives people. And he can’t do his job effectively anymore…

“Sir?” Kylo looks up from his desk and sees one of his men. 

“Yes?”

“Snoke is here…”

“I’ll be right there…” the man begins to close the door but Kylo stops him. “One thing…” the man waits and Kylo sighs. “Snoke will order you to kill me in a few moments… do me a favor?”

“...sir?” Kylo doesn’t speak and the man hesitates but nods. “We follow you sir… not Snoke. Whatever he wishes… we will not do.” 

“Thank you.” Kylo whispers. “I’m… I’m sorry but I won’t have work for you after tonight.”

“Don’t be sorry sir. We understand… and what about Miss. Niima?”

“What about her?” He asks. 

“...will you go to her?”

“...only if she wants me.” The man nods again and shuts the door behind him. Kylo gets up from his desk and runs his hands along the wood… this will be a new start. 

-

-

Kylo waits outside Rey’s work and sighs at the chill around him. She called two nights ago… saying that everything was going well but the work wasn’t what she thought. She wasn’t in a higher position really and was basically a secretary; which wasn’t what she was promised. She said she wasn’t sure if she should stay or quit… and that she wished he was there to talk it over with her. So… he decided to fly over and surprise her. 

He doesn’t wait much longer until he sees her. She has one of the coats he bought her wrapped around her body, along with a new red scarf. A red beanie is on her head as well and when she sees him… a smile is across her face. 

“Kylo!” she yells. He holds out his arms and she flings herself into them. He twirls her around and keeps her to him as she laughs. “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I missed you too sweetheart…” and he puts her down onto her feet. He looks down at her and smiles.

“What… what are you doing here?”

“You said you missed me… I missed you… and I don’t know. I haven’t seen New York in a while…” he trials off. “But, I’m here for as long as you want me.”

“Really?” she asks. 

“Really…” she smiles and nods. 

“Okay… you may never leave…”

“I’d be okay with that.” he whispers. She giggles again and she puts her arm through his. “Have your car?” he asks. 

“No, too much hassle… I just uber everywhere now… or take the subway...”

“Well get us an Uber then. I’m freezing.” she nods and takes out her phone from her purse. She messes with it a few moments and then looks back up to him. 

“You came because of my call…” she mutters. 

“I did…” she tightens her grip on his arm and lays her head on his shoulder. “Yes?” He asks. 

“...did you just come to talk?” she asks. Kylo smiles and shakes his head. 

“If you want more Rey… I’m here for it. I’m here for you and anything you’d like to do. And I do mean anything.” she smiles up at him and sighs. 

“Good to know.” and she looks to the street. “This is us…” and they get into the SUV. 

-

-

Kylo doesn’t have time to look at what she’s done with his New York apartment, he’s too busy trying to get her clothing off. He tears and rips it from her body and groans as she presses herself to him. He lifts her upward and she wraps her legs around him. He knows where to go, so he heads up the small spiral staircase to his… no, her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and begins to kiss down her body. He nips at her skin as he gets lower and lower then he takes her underwear in hand and rips them from her. He tosses the scraps to the side and begins to kiss along her pussy. She moans under him and he sighs as he tastes her. It’s been so long… 

He licks up and down her pussy lips a few times, slowly pressing his tongue inside her folds before licking upwards to her clit. He circles it a few times, teasing it… lowers his tongue to slide inside her, then back up. He does this until her body is squirming under his hands and tongue. He continues until she stops moving and kisses her pussy before looking up her body. 

“I’ve missed you…” she mutters. 

“Is this the only part of me you missed?” he asks. 

“No… not at all…” and he crawls over her body. He kisses her lips and smiles. 

“I’m glad…” and he lays on top of her. He plants kisses all over her face and can’t help but smile as she giggles. He’s missed her… so much… 

“I love you Kylo…” he hears. Kylo stops and looks down at her. She smiles up at him and he sighs. 

“... I love you too Rey. So much…” and he kisses her lips. “But…” 

“But what?” She asks. 

“My name… my name isn’t Kylo…” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean… that’s not my name.” He says. “It’s the name… I chose to go under while I worked for Snoke.” She gets out from under him and lays to his side. She sits up, looks down at him and sighs. 

“Worked?” She asks. 

“... I quit.” 

“You… quit? How?”

“... I mean… it wasn’t easy and I may have had to convince my men to not kill me afterwards but…”

“Kill you?!”

“I was Snoke’s property… but my men worked for me in the end…” he says. “So… yay I’m not dead.” He jokes. Rey just glares at him and he sighs. “...I quit because you changed me Rey.” He admits. “You… made me see you… and your struggles. And after you… all I could see when people were shoved into my office was you. And… I couldn’t do it…”

“Kylo…” he sighs again and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Snoke would have had me taken out sooner or later anyway… hell he thinks I’m dead now…”

“So… now what?” She asks. 

“Well I have a couple bank accounts… and a few other things to keep me comfortable but… I suppose I better find something to do with my time.” 

“Like?”

“I don’t know… maybe real loans…”

“No more loan shark?” She asks. 

“No… no more loan shark…” she smiles and lays her head next to his. 

“So… what’s your name?” She asks. “Who do I have the pleasure of laying next to?” 

“...Ben. Ben Solo.” 

“Ben.” She repeats. He runs a hand down her face and smiles. “Well… it’s nice to meet you Ben.” And she kisses his lips. “Let’s hope you’re as good as a fuck as Kylo.” He laughs. 

“Oh I’m better.” 

“Prove it.” She says as she kisses his lips again. And he quickly straddles her and pins her down. 

“With pleasure Miss. Niima.” 

-

-

Ben wakes up to the smell of something burning. He slowly sits up, cracks his shoulders and gets off the bed. He looks over the small ledge into the kitchen and smiles as he sees Rey fanning out smoke. He lays his head on the ledge and watches her scatter around the kitchen a moment before slipping on some clothing and joining her. 

“We can always go out for breakfast.” he tells her. She turns around and he sees pancake batter on her face. He goes to her, wipes it off his his thumb and rubs it onto a towel. 

“I wanted to surprise you but this kitchen hates me.” she tells him. 

“I know… it hated me too.” he says. “So, why don’t we get a shower in… get dressed and go out to eat.”

“Are you sure?” she asks. 

“I am… as long as I get to take a bite of that delicious ass of yours.” Rey smiles up at him and sighs. 

“I suppose… you treated me like a queen last night…” he pulls her into his arms and smiles. She sighs again and throws her arms over his neck. 

“Shower then.” and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around him once more and he carries her into the bathroom. But before they can get started… he hears her cell phone go off. She looks toward the sound and sighs. 

“I swear…” and he puts her down. She walks away from him and watches as she takes her phone in hand and answers it. He takes a seat as she talks on the phone and when she’s done, she sighs. “I have to go in… now.” and she goes to the sink. 

“It’s alright… we can get lunch, or dinner. Anything you want.” she just nods and sighs as she leaves the bathroom. She starts to rummage through her closet and he sighs. “Do… do you really hate it that much?” he asks. She nods her head. “Then quit… come back. If you’re this unhappy Rey…” he trails off. “What do you really want?”

“Honestly?” she asks. 

“Yes, honestly.” she turns to him and looks into his eyes. 

“...I want to open my little bookshop… and… I want to be with you.” Ben smiles and takes the couple steps toward her. “I… I want to go back home…”

“Okay then. Quit. Fuck it all and come home with me.” she nods her head but pauses. 

“Um…”

“I’ll get your shop going… I promise.” he says.

“But… you quit…”

“I also said I have money put away. Trust me… I have more than enough.” He tells her. “Though you’d have to put up with me as a business partner.” He teases. 

“I think if I can handle you as a lover; I can handle you as a business partner.” she says with a laugh.

“I’m sure you can handle anything…” and he leans down. He presses his lips to hers and smiles. “Call back, quit and I’ll get our shower going. We have some breakfast to get.” and he turns toward the bathroom. As he starts the water, he hears Rey on the phone and sighs. She’s coming home… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update... my grandfather passed away last week and I’m trying to spend time with my family. 
> 
> But here is the last update of ITR! I hope you all enjoy!! 🖤
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!!

Ben walks into Rey’s shop and smiles as the orange and white cat who moved in meows at him. 

“And hello to you too BB.” and he pets it’s head. It yawns, stretches and hops off the stack of books it was on and follows him to the front desk. When Rey is in sight, Ben smiles and goes to her. 

“Alright, you have a nice day.” and the customer walks away with a bag of books. “Hi baby.” Ben goes to kiss her but she picks up the cat and lifts it to her lips. She kisses it’s head and Ben goes to frown but she turns to him. “And hello baby.” and she leans upward. Ben smiles and leans in. They kiss and Ben sighs. 

“Should I worry that the cat and I have the same pet name?” he asks. 

“No… you two are just my babies…” and she kisses Ben’s lips again. “How was work?” She asks. 

“Fine, two new contracts and three payoffs.”

“Great. It’s nice that your business went off well. And ya know… without nefarious backups.” 

“It is…” She sets BB down and Ben watches as he rubs on her legs. 

“He sure does like it here…”

“He does… poor thing…”

“Well, he has us now.” he tells her. “You know you can bring him home.”

“I know… but when I tried to get him into a carrier he freaked… I think he’ll just live here.” she says. “It’s safe enough here. Especially with the knights running security.” 

“That it is.” Ben watches as the cat walks off into a different area and smiles at Rey. “Almost ready?” he asks. 

“Yeah, just gotta run the register up and feed BB.”

“Okay, need help?”’

“No, I got it.” and she opens the register. “Oh, you can lock the door and put the sign up.” she says. 

“Okay.” and he does just that. Once the door is secure with the  _ We’re Closed _ sign, he walks toward the back of the shop. He watches Rey tap at a calculator and smiles. Maybe… 

“Let me get this done and we can have a quickie before we leave.” Ben smiles and sighs. 

“You know me too well sweetheart.”

“I think I know you just enough baby.” and she keeps tapping away. Ben keeps his eyes on her and smiles. It’s been six months since he got her shop up and running… six months since she moved in with him… six months since she came back to him. And… six months since she said she loved him. He smiles at the memory and leans over her desk. He kisses her temple and she peeks over at him. 

“Wait.” She warns. Ben smiles and kisses again. 

“I love you…” he whispers. 

“I love you too baby.” And she turns off the calculator. She puts everything away, goes to the corner, pours BB some food and after… she gets up on the desk. She opens her legs wide and sighs. “Come on…” and Ben goes to her. He takes her hips in his hands and goes between her legs. He begins to kiss her neck and feels her hands claw at his back. He slurps at the base of her ear and hears her moan. “Right there… right…” he bites at her earlobe and smiles. “...there.” He kneads at her thighs and moves his hands up and under her skirt. He runs his hands higher and groans when he feels she isn’t wearing underwear. 

“Really?” He asks. 

“Really… I.. I knew you’d be here soon and I wanted you so badly…” Ben moves his fingers to her pussy lips and sighs as he feels her slick coat his fingers. “Ben...”

“Rey…” and he pushes his fingers inside her. “This alright?” He asks. “Until we get home?” She just nods her head and he presses his fingers deeper inside her. Ben suckles on her ear lobe and scissors his fingers inside her. She clenches around his fingers and Ben kisses down her neck. “Good girl… that’s my girl…” and he presses his thumb to her clit. She gasps as he moves his fingers and she clutches onto his shirt. “So soon?” 

“God yes… please…” and he moves his thumb across her clit again and again until she’s laying her head on his shoulder gasping. 

“Good girl…” and he removes his fingers. He quickly sucks them clean and wipes them on his pants. He kisses her neck, then her lips and smiles. “So… home?” He asks. 

“Home.” She answers. She hops off the desk, grabs her coat and throws it on. She smiles up at him then goes to the corner, she lets BB’s head and sighs. “See you tomorrow baby.” And they leave the store. Ben keeps her hand in his as they walks down the street and smiles. 

All of this… because Miss. Rey Niima let her accounts go in the red… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


End file.
